muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tatsunami Hibiki/@comment-4905541-20120809203331
First this comment HAS spoilers so beware! I think you guy's are forgetting that Takeru was built up by Age to be a protagonist who's an expert at killing plot characters (or to be exact getting them killed just by getting acquainted with him). I mean, he got Marimo-chan killed, almost everyone, even the two guards he didn't even get the names of from the beginning(with the exception of Kasumi) killed, and he himself killed all in the various timelines(not to mention Sumika stayed braindead at the UL route). Hibiki was built by Age to be the protagonist type who gets the job done(but always gets his TSF damaged or wrecked in the process) but doesn't get the girl in the end, not to mention that he has a thing for almost always getting blown up at decisive events (S-11, assault on food plant, the declaration of peace-talks). I believe if we're getting a TDA03, the thing about the "field" thingy mentioned to Ikaruga and his evil henchmen-erm women has something to do about the RAZAFOWD FIELD (meaning the Susanoo) probably to use as a war(and political domination) ammunition against the US, Canada and France. If you remember correctly, in Alternative, there was already a Susanoo built before but couldn't be used because there was no Sumika in existence so it was stored somewhere. There was also a second set of parts to make another Susanoo which got used in previously said timeline. If by chance what Ikaruga got hold of were plans for the fortress weapon and the special human pilot research(meaning Sumika and Kasumi), then we're probably going to have one major sicko using said plans to rule the earth. This is where our two protagonists come into play. Somehow I can see NotYuuhi getting an assassination attempt around the time of the peacetalks which of course would make the situation more tense in terms of war(and distrust between the four countries), and maybe the info on how to make the food plant fall into badguy Ikaruga's hands WHICH he would then use to stand on top. Meaning "I rule you and make all your land New-Dai-Nippon! I give your countries food in exchange! If you don't, I blow you all away with my supah-psychic-soldia and Susanoo!" This is where Hibiki gets to take some major action, blocking the attempt(because if he doesn't, Marimo-chan's hope is gone) and getting a bit hurt in the process(like he always gets during such times). Our other man Takeru gets back to his old self after an encounter with Kasumi or Marimo-chan somewhere along the way, and of course takes the girl(like he always does) from Hibiki. This is their fated meeting. Said meeting also sets Ikaruga to get desperate(along with other countries going bananas over who to blame and how to get on top) which puts said Susanoo on the scene against our main characters who are now all gathered in Seattle. After touching moments, Takeru and Hibiki along with the others prepare to fight off the crazies(combined forces of the evil henchmen RoyalGuards and some from other countries) with the Susanoo as the final fortress on the way to blow up Seattle's food plant(the only one in existence right now and with the plans how to make one in Ikaruga's hands). Takeru takes NotYuuhi's Takemikazuchi(what's with the Takemikaduchi argument?) while Hibiki takes his usual expendable Shiranui and both get in with killing the enemies, BIGTIME. Of course our main antagonists, the BETA get their own share of screentime during said war. Remember that the BETA head for those which have the most(or largest amount) of advanced technology(I'm looking at you Ikaruga, and your Razafowd tottin' Susanoo)? They attack in the middle of the battle between good and evil (and now BETA) to Nomnom on the large gathering of high-tech ships, TSFs, and said super weapon causing a big setback to the badguy's plans and of course more tension to the goodguys' side. Where'd they come from? Remember about that unknown large group of BETA that couldn't be confirmed during Lilia's escape(If I remember correctly...)? And that mothership-class that escaped? There's the answer. In the end our Takeru(the man who has the skills which makes him the worst nightmare of the BETA) stay and exterminate the incoming horde(remember the Fort-class massacre he did in Alternative timeline?) while Hibiki performs yet another heroic bomber deed on the Susanoo(which would be attracting a majority of the BETA making his plan suicidal), and yet again destroys the big enemy along with a part of his (or his whole) TSF in the process but the man's still THE MAN because he survives. In the end our main badguy escapes ashore only to get NOMNOMED by one last BETA that Takeru missed to exterminate before other forces(especially Tsukiyomi-san's) comes and kills said last BETA. The END. Don't ask me about the H scenes though. It seems Age has gone the All-ages path(but they don't hesitate on cannibalism and killing?!) so I can't say if there's going to be any. But in the end I hope they stop trolling the endings, although if my scenario really does happen they'd probably make it along the lines where "Ikaruga gets CHOMPED along with the food plant plans and Seatlle becomes the only place where food can be produced with Sumika giving a cameo desert-guy-like appearance after the ending.". In my biased opinion though, Takeru ends up with NotYuuhi as his Sumika endings don't seem to be as happy than the NotYuuhi ones meaning some Age pattern there while Hibiki ends up standing on the difficult position of being a hero(something along the lines of Marimo-chan's batton being passed on him) and as a new top figure with a coup d'etat from Sagiri and Komaki looming over. That's not to mention what's going to be the complications of Hibiki not remembering his bloody past correctly, on his newfound position "standing above other humans".